


You're Not That Slick

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Funny Magnu, M/M, Week 8 Drunken Confessions, confession is good for the soul, drunk magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: A party leads Magnus to come clean on a long held secret - but Alec's reaction might shock him!





	You're Not That Slick

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Regrets over last nights alcohol consumption not only because of the hangover. Did I really say that? Oh my god they're going to hate me now or think I'm ridiculous. (Spoiler: They don't.)

The grand reopening of Pandemonium was in full swing, and Magnus was toasted. Alec eyed his husband with amusement as Magnus flirted from group to group, in his element. Tonight’s reopening brought out the who’s who of Downworlders, in their sparkly best. Alec really wasn’t here to celebrate, no he had to make sure his tipsy husband made it home in one piece.

Alec smiled hearing Magnus’ laughter, his husband was having a ball. He followed Magnus, only coming forward when beckoned, usually when Magnus wanted to introduce him. Many of Magnus’ guests had not seen him since his appointment to Alicante so the party wasn’t only for the clubs reopening. Alec watched every glass his spouse drank, grinning, oh was Magnus going to be hurting in the morning!

Gradually over the course of the party, Alec moved closer, until only his arm wrapped around Magnus’ waist kept him upright. By the time, Alec asked an amused Cat for a portal, he was practically carrying Magnus. Once home, Alec had to pick his inebriated spouse up and carry him to bed. Laying a now silent Magnus down, Alec placed a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. He removed Magnus’ shoes and began working on getting him out of his party clothes.

It wasn’t until he heard sniffling that his gaze shot up to Magnus’ face. Seeing the morose look and tears, Alec paused, “What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m a terrible husband, Alexander.” Magnus slurred out.

Alec laughed. “You’re cute when you are drunk.”

Magnus tried slapping at Alec’s hands as they worked to get him undressed. “No I am serious! You’re so wonderful and I’ve lied and kept a terrible secret from you.”

The only reason Alec didn’t chalk it up to alcohol was the tears in Magnus’ eyes, Alec hated seeing him upset. He sat down beside Magnus on the bed. “What have you lied to me about Magnus?”

Magnus dropped his gaze and he looked so sad that Alec fought the desire to cuddle him. “You remember when Izzy was charged with treason?” At Alec’s nod, Magnus continued. “You thought he cup might be used to save her?”

“I remember,” Alec said.

Magnus let out a sob. “When you went to your vault to look for it, it wasn’t there, I stole it! I’m so sorry Alexander!”

Alec started laughing. Pulling a protesting Magnus up into his arms, Alec hugged him tight. Pulling back, he grinned at Magnus. “Silly Warlock, I knew that!”

Now it was Magnus’ turn to pull back. “You knew? All this time?”

“Hate to break this to you, Magnus, but you’re not that slick. When you put my stele back into my jacket?” At Magnus’ nod, Alec’s grin grew. “You put it back in the wrong pocket, and it was upside down. I never fell for your ‘everything looks good’ act outside my room.”

The pout that spread across Magnus’ lips had Alec laughing. He couldn’t wait to remind Magnus of this in the morning. Not slick indeed!


End file.
